Perfecta
by Kiryhara
Summary: Le dolía el corazón por la niña que estaba frente a él, que era demasiado buena para algo tan terrible como un demonio. Muy amable; demasiado perfecta. ¿Cómo podía alguna vez ser un monstruo?


**Me di cuenta que no había subido esto, y me puse rápidamente a editarlo, escribirle cosas nuevas y quitar unas otras cuantas. Tengo el HeadCanon de que Zenitsu pelearía a puño limpio con quien fuese que se refiriera a Nezuko de forma horrible, jajajajaja, a pesar de que se cague del miedo (?) Esto puede ubicarse en una misión random de Zenitsu y Tanjirou en algún momento después de que Nezuko comenzó a hablar. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, por obvias razones. **

* * *

**Perfecta.**

.

.

.

Fue cuando Tanjirou despertó que lo vio. Zenitsu estaba recostado contra el edificio frente a donde él estaba, y por la forma en que respiraba, entrecortadamente y presionando una mano firme contra su pecho, sabía que él había estado huyendo de algo. De alguien.

—¿Zenitsu?

El mencionado saltó ante el sonido de su voz, pero al encontrar su rostro, sonrió. —¡Tanjirou!

El cielo brillaba de un morado magullado, proyectando sombras tenues en el suelo entre ellos. No recordaba cuando quedó inconsciente después de la pelea con el demonio, pero se alivió al saber que la caja de Nezuko estaba intacta y su hermana estaba justo a su lado, además de que Zenitsu parecía estar bien dentro de sus condiciones físicas. Y, mirando a este último, se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de controlar su respiración errática y suspiró, tratando de levantarse para acercarse a él. Sin embargo, su acción de detuvo por algunos tirones dolorosos en su espalda. Cuando Tanjirou volvió a mirar a Zenitsu, se dio cuenta de que Nezuko se había acercado a él.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron ante la proximidad extraña, dándole una buena vista del profundo color miel de sus ojos a la niña. —¿Nezuko-chan?

Nezuko lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, analizándolo cuidadosamente.

—¿Qué hiciste, Zenitsu? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Tanjirou, moviendo sus hombros para intentar despegar sus articulaciones. Él fijó su mirada inquebrantable en la de su amigo rubio, aunque este estaba concentrado viendo a su hermana.

—Venciste al demonio. Quedaste inconsciente poco después y fui al poblado por algunas cosas.

Algo con la forma en la que olía su amigo le dijo que no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad. —¿Y por qué parece que estuvieras huyendo?

—Yo... ¡no fue mi culpa! —él exclamó —. Había algunos cazadores, y estaban hablando sobre el chico que hacía parte de la organización y que llevaba a un demonio con él y dijeron… —se detuvo, mirando hacia otro lado —...cosas horribles. No soportoa las personas que juzgan, así que...yo quise jugar al valiente, supongo.

Tanjirou no quiso escuchar el resto de la historia. No quería que sus amigos se lastimaran por defenderlo a él y su hermana de las palabras hirientes de otras personas. Aunque él sabía, por supuesto, la única razón por la que Zenitsu creía conveniente atacar a un ser humano era si la vida e integridad de Nezuko se veía amenazada. Sin embargo, pelear contra otros miembros del Cuerpo iba en contra de las reglas.

—No deberías escucharlos —dijo Tanjirou en voz baja, observando como Nezuko escaneaba la frente del adolescente mayor para detectar lesiones visibles. Ella tomó su haori y Zenitsu sostuvo su antebrazo.

—Sí.

Pero él no lo haría, el Kamado lo sabía. —Lo digo en serio. La gente no siempre se va a sentir cómoda con Nezuko, y dirán cosas terribles de ella.

—Lo sé —respondió él con la misma firmeza —, pero incluso si ella es un demonio —se contuvo. Tanjirou Lo miró expectante —. Incluso entonces… —dijo en voz baja, doblando tentativamente los dedos alrededor del antebrazo de la niña frente a él y comenzado a llorar —. no eres un monstruo, Nezuko-chan.

Nezuko levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar los cabellos rubios mientras forzaba las palabras en su cerebro para poder salir adecuadamente. Lo logró, más o menos. —¿Las…lasti…marte?

Sus ojos se posaron en los de ella y luego en el suelo. —No.

—Estás mintiendo —aseguró Tanjirou, parándose por fin, a pesar de que sus músculos gritaron en protesta.

—¡No lo estoy! —Zenitsu apoyó el talón contra la pared, señalando su cuerpo con los brazos abiertos —. ¿Ves? Aquí el herido eres tú, así que recuéstate de nuevo.

Tanjirou hizo una mueca, y bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas, dando un paso atrás. —Camina hacia mí.

—¿Eh?

—Camina hacia mí y me recostaré de nuevo a descansar.

Su rostro palideció y nerviosamente trató de reírse. —Oh, eso… —se rió entre dientes, su voz temblorosa —. Estoy tan honrado de que estés preocupado por mí, pero yo-

—Caminar.

Zenitsu se estremeció ante la voz de Nezuko. Podía negarse a Tanjirou, pero a ella no. —Um...está bien.

Deshizo el agarre que tenía en el antebrazo de la niña Kamado, y bajó la pierna de su lugar apoyada contra la pared e hizo un pequeño tropiezo en el pie opuesto, tratando de que pareciera simplemente torpe. Con cautela, estiró la punta del otro pie y tocó el suyo. No pudo evitar que una mueca de dolor lo atravesara.

Ante la mirada de acusación, tuvo que decir la verdad, más o menos. —Bien, me lastimé la rodilla. Pero fue...fue un accidente, durante la pelea con el demonio —Zenitsu tragó saliva, sorbiendo mocos para evitar derramar lágrimas de nuevo —. Siento haberles mentido, pero por favor, vuelve a descansar, Tanjirou, y no te preocupes más, Nezuko-chan.

Sus palabras no hicieron nada para calmar a Tanjirou. Se sintió incluso culpable. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Zenitsu? —Si conseguiste esa herida por defendernos a Nezuko y a mí-

—¡No es solo eso! —él lloró, tambaleándose en una pierna. Bajó los ojos que estaban a la sombra de la luna creciente —. No me gusta que hablen de ustedes cuando no los conocen, y no me gusta que digan esas cosas tan terribles de Nezuko-chan.

Entonces, ante la mirada perpleja de ambos chicos, Nezuko posó sus manos en las mejillas húmedas del rubio, comenzando a acariciarlas. Podría haber sido el instinto lo que la hizo alcanzarlo para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, pero la sensación de carne sobre carne causó una reacción en Zenitsu. Su mente de se tambaleó y la sorpresa lo hizo perder el equilibrio. La niña fue lanzada hacia adelante cuando el rubio se echó para atrás, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él.

Tanjirou hizo una mueca ante el sonido sordo de la cabeza de Zenitsu contra el concreto, para luego ayudar a su hermana a incorporarse. Después, con el ardor en sus articulaciones, se acercó al rubio contra la pared y, deslizando su brazo sobre su hombro, lo transfirió a su lado. Él le indicó que apoyara su peso sobre su cadera.

—Vamos a hacer algo con respecto a tu rodilla.

La respuesta que recibió fue la absorción de mocos.

Durante un rato, permanecieron en silencio, pisando la fresca noche con solo un pequeño silbido de dolor de Tanjirou, los sollozos de Zenitsu y el crujir del césped debajo de sus pies. Estaban cerca de un rio cuando el Kamado se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cómo te lo hicieron?

El otro chico apartó la vista, molesto de perder el cómodo silencio. —Ya te lo dije. Fue un accidente.

No queriendo empujar más el tema, Tanjirou acomodó a su compañero sentado sobre un tronco. —Iré a traer un poco de agua y limpiaremos la herida.

Unos pocos segundos después de que el chico se marchara, Nezuko se acercó a Zenitsu, quién la miró un minuto completo, entendiendo la pregunta que formulaban sus ojos rosados, sin necesidad de palabras.

—Un tipo grande me agarró cuando estaba discutiendo con otro tipo más pequeño —murmuró —. Más o menos...lo golpeé en defensa propia. El pequeño me golpeó la pierna con una gran piedra y se fueron. Comencé a regresar lentamente porque pensé que se habían ido para siempre, pero entonces escuché un montón de gritos detrás de mí, así que corrí. Creo que eso empeoró la herida.

Cuando Nezuko terminó de procesar las palabras importantes de todo lo que dijo, los ojos de la niña parecieron repentinamente tristes. —M-mi cul-culpa.

—¡N-no! —se apresuró a negar, sonrojándose —. Es mi obligación protegerte, incluso si no...lo necesitas.

Ella asintió lentamente. —Obligación…

—¡Pero…! —exclamó, agarrando sus manos más pequeñas —. Yo te defendería siempre de lo que sea, Nezuko-chan. Aunque sea patético y débil, lo haría. Nunca te lastimarán físicamente o emocionalmente si yo puedo evitarlo.

Había estado cerca de los hermanos Kamado durante mucho tiempo, y todo lo que pudo encontrar fue amabilidad. Eran personas tan desinteresadas… e incluso Nezuko, quien era un demonio, tenía esa increíble cualidad…era una maravilla que la gente pudiera decir las cosas que decían sobre ella y su hermano. Los cazadores sabían que Nezuko no comía humanos y dormía durante días para regenerarse, pero para aquellos que no lo sabían, unos pocos, aún los mirarían con disgusto y dirían esas barbaridades.

"_Hay que estar muy loco para llevar un monstruo a cuestas, incluso si es tu familiar"._

Esas palabras no solo enfurecieron a Zenitsu, sino que también lo lastimaron. Le dolía el corazón por su amigo, que no vivía nada más que para proteger a su hermana, con la meta de convertirla en humana nuevamente. Le dolía el corazón por la niña que estaba frente a él, que era demasiado buena para algo tan terrible como un demonio. Muy amable; demasiado perfecta.

Zenitsu sonrió. _Y demasiado linda._

¿Cómo podía alguna vez ser un monstruo? Esas personas seguramente eran ciegas.

Nezuko tomó toda su mano entre las dos más pequeñas y se la llevó a sus labios. El aliento de Zenitsu quedó atrapado en su garganta ante su repentina proximidad, sintiendo su barbilla apoyada en su mano y sus dedos cerca de tocar sus labios. Sus manos eran cálidas, y enviaron pequeñas sacudidas eléctricas desde sus brazos hasta sus hombros, a través de su pecho y levantando su corazón hacia su garganta. Su reacción fue tal que estaba seguro de que ella lo sentía.

En un impulso, se inclinó hacia adelante, pegando su frente contra la de ella y dejando que su otra mano se cerniera sobre su cálida mejilla. —Eres perfecta, Nezuko-chan. Que eso nunca se te olvide.

_Perfecta_. Esa palabra hizo eco en la mente de la niña Kamado, una y otra vez.

Zenitsu pudo ver nítidamente el rosa de sus ojos mientras ella los abría más y más, debido a su proximidad, y entonces la parte sensata de él entró en acción. Estaba _muy_ cerca de ella.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Nezuko-chan! —saltó hacia arriba para alejarse, olvidando momentáneamente su rodilla herida, y en el momento en que estuvo de pie, casi se derrumbó de dolor. Casi, porque, en una ráfaga de movimiento que no era del todo de parte de él, se encontró de espaldas, justo donde había estado sentado. Repentinamente tuvo un peso extra en su cuerpo, con un par de brazos que se plantaron a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Estaba atrapado.

—No —dijo Nezuko, temblando ligeramente —. Zen-Zen…itsu lasti…mado.

Las lágrimas ardientes pincharon la parte posterior de sus ojos, pero parpadeó para que no existieran una vez más. —Lo siento.

—No —ella dijo de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza para darle más peso a su afirmación, y después la apoyó en su pecho, escuchando sus latidos cardiacos rítmicos y acelerados. El rubio bien podría morir ahora mismo y moriría feliz. Cerrando los ojos, acomodó sus brazos temblorosos alrededor de la cintura de la niña, abrazándola.

Lo primero que notó Tanjirou cuando regresó en los momentos posteriores a la medianoche fue el olor mezclado de Nezuko y Zenitsu. Curioso más que preocupado, aceleró el paso—tanto como sus músculos doloridos le permitieron—y ante la vista que lo saludó, estaba muy preocupado por la virtud de su hermana pequeña. Pero cuando sus ojos se enfocaron mejor, la preocupación disminuyó un poco.

Ciertamente, había dos figuras en el tronco. Y sí, estaban enredados en una cuestionable forma. Pero estaban completamente vestidos y dormidos, por lo que él dejaría su interrogatorio—y amenaza—fraternal para el amanecer.

* * *

**Hay tan poco material ZenNezu que me dan ganas de llorar, porque si encuentro muchos FanArts y Dj pero no fanfics :'v ¿Qué pasa con los escritores amantes a esta ship? por lo tanto, como escribo sobre todo lo que me gusta, escribí este fic que espero que hayan disfrutado. Me despido y una vez más vuelvo a escribir, pero para mi trabajo de grado, jajajajajaja xD **

**Kiry se despide, paz~**


End file.
